


【mob猎】Moon Scent

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 亚楠抹布痛经血瘾猎，pwp，短，涉及cunnilingus，情节有病恶心。
Kudos: 8





	【mob猎】Moon Scent

猎人血瘾犯了，抓着自己肩膀倒在地上狼狈得蛇一样扭动，好久没剪的长发在地板上被蹭得炸了一窝，但他的全身依然被渴血时宛如连骨带肉被一起撕扯下来的幻觉堵得发痛，脑子里除了发了疯一样想要血的念头以外什么都没有。血瘾的猎人被迫结束一天以来一直瘫软在房子的地板上的状态，挣扎着爬起来后摇摇晃晃蹒跚到墓碑前。  
从屋里走到墓碑这段路的土地上有血断断续续滴了一路。血来自猎人的两腿之间新鲜的裂缝，缝里的小口不停地向外吐着粘稠温暖的血，浸透了裆部的布料后沉甸甸地滴下来，而猎人对此毫无办法。  
如果不是这个新生的器官作祟他也不会这么狼狈，月神在他小腹里植下的子宫突然用剧烈的抽痛向他宣告这个神寄予厚望的器官所在，他被这陌生的感觉弄得茫然失措，为了缓解疼痛他扎空了仓库最后一个采血瓶，却还是在梦境里蜷缩了大概整整一天时间，还导致了这次来势凶猛的血瘾症。现在镇痛效果已经过了，他不得不出拖着一个拧成一团的子宫外出狩猎。  
猎人选择了亚楠，他极其熟悉这座城市，并且总是可以从那些失去理智的兽化症患者身上搜刮到血瓶。亚楠有很多这样的人，人多意味着得到血的机率会更大。  
但人多也意味着危险，猎人忘了这点，或者说他昏昏沉沉的头脑在血的诱惑下选择性忽视了本该是最宝贵的经验。他在亚楠中心睁开眼睛，没再多看一眼破碎的窗口，直接顺着之前开掉的近路往下层走。路上单个的亚楠人很好对付，猎人在他们刚刚发现自己时冲到对方面前两下切断他们的身体。人兽化后发腥的血洒了猎人一头一脸，他大口呼吸着灌进鼻腔里的血腥气，隔靴搔痒，他皱着小脸，想要血液通过锋利针头直接输进身体的快感。猎人隐隐约约感到小腹的疼痛更加明显，这不利于他战斗，但他还没找到他想要的。  
湿透的裤子在血干涸后硬得像石头，随着走动的摩擦不停刺激着腿间柔嫩的皮肤，猎人完全不知道要怎么处理经血，只能放任它们流出来。他习惯于满身是血的状态，但这次那些摩擦微妙地激起了他难以启齿的另一种欲望，他不知道从下面流出来的到底是血还是淫水了，涌出的温暖的液体泡软了干硬的布料，让它们变得濡滑，像粗大的性器夹在他腿间上下滑动一样。  
他走到了桥下。那些兽化程度更高、体型更加强壮的亚楠人会难对付一些，猎人需要清醒的头脑集中注意力计算它们出手的时机，然后在极短的时间内开枪把它们射僵，这是猎人们的看家本领，但稍有不慎就会把自己送入极其危险的境地。而现在的猎人显然没有那样的条件，敌人向他冲过来时他费力地睁大眼睛，但抬枪的动作还是慢了一步，亚楠人手里沉重的砖石狠狠的击中了他的头，把他狼狈地砸趴在地上。猎人虚弱得没能及时爬起来，下一秒怪物一样硕大的亚楠人就跨到了他身上。  
猎人抓着地面往前爬，他看到更多的人往这边走过来了，他没法同时对付这么多个……但身上的怪物及其沉硕，他几乎动都动不了，反而被按住肩膀死死禁锢在对方身下。  
巨大的手伸到他股间的时候猎人不再挣扎了，反而像是被戳中了意料之中的事一样差点笑了出来，他意识开始不清楚了，只是记得以前总是发生这种事。猎人没有惊叫或者哀嚎，放松了自己的身体任由亚楠人粗鲁的脱掉他的裤子，白嫩的股间和糊了血的小屄暴露出来，又被脏兮兮的手直接摸了进去。怎样都无所谓了，猎人抬头对着其他人露出一个疯疯癫癫的可爱的笑，微微伸着的舌头仿佛在等着它们把血浇进他嘴里。  
亚楠人丧失了理智，但不会认不出美食。猎人像个人偶一样任由它们摆布，甚至期望着它们能把他弄坏。这样是不是能解脱了，从血瘾的痛苦中，他想，有人把一根什么东西朝他嘴里捅了进去，他几乎是无意识地顺势吮吸起来。嗅觉和味觉好像都坏掉了，尝不出任何味道，只感到热热的肉棒在嘴里膨胀到快含不住，必须努力吞进喉咙才行。  
不行啊，这样对吗？这样不就像个作践自己的婊子了吗？但猎人没有机会去想清楚了，亚楠人的舌头顺着肉缝用力从下往上舔了一下，舌头刮过肿胀的肉豆，他立刻全身软得化成一滩水，腰痉挛一样往上抬，不知廉耻地把穴往那条肥厚有力的舌头上送。和猎人一样沉迷于血液的怪物把脸埋进这送到嘴边的淫荡肉洞又嘬又吸，对于它们来说这个猎人的血液有着异样的甜香，这让它们决定不杀死他，而是好好享用一番。空气里充满了吮吸的啧啧水声，猎人的腿根用力夹住那颗毛绒绒的头，爽得嗓子里呜呜咽咽地直哼，穴口甚至像婴孩的嘴一样试图在舌头扫过时含住它，诱导它戳进这开合的肉洞里去。舔到了血味的亚楠人精神十足地享用美味，很快把猎人舔得翻着眼睛高潮了，抽搐的花穴失禁般涌出一大股液体，子宫里新鲜的血液混着肉壁分泌的淫水悉数浇进了亚楠人嘴里，多到它一口没咽下去，溢出来的淫液顺着嘴角往下流。亚楠的血本来比酒还要醉人，何况这血还不仅仅是血，如果是诊所里的医生或者传说中该隐赫斯特女王的话，会称之为月亮气息，不过普通的亚楠人不懂，只知道它立刻醉了。  
餍足的亚楠人站起身舔着舌头退到一边，下一个人如饥似渴地扑过来，分开猎人的腿几乎是啃了上去。猎人疼得啊啊直叫，这次的太粗暴了，他掉着眼泪想。精心呵护的细嫩皮肉经不住如此蛮横的对待，所幸因为那里已经被舔得湿漉漉，亚楠人的牙齿咬不紧，只能吸着小穴用舌头来来回回卷掉淌出的新的血液，焦急地像馋嘴的小孩用牙嗑什么糖果一样。刚高潮完的雌穴敏感得一碰就酸，猎人发出可怜巴巴的闷闷的哀嚎，他嘴里的性器被喉咙的震动刺激地抖动着射了精，猎人大口地咽下那些液体，想象流进喉咙的精液是输进体内的血。  
但这不是血，他的欲望被交媾转移了注意力却未被真正满足，子宫持续性的阵阵抽痛越发明晰，不知道第几个人伏在他腿间大快朵颐，但它们呆的时间越来越久，也许是因为子宫已经快被吸到干瘪了吧，要更强烈的刺激才能流出一点点东西。猎人被强迫着一次次高潮，但潮吹的液体也越来越少了，后面的亚楠人很不满意，它们想到了那个地方本来的用途。  
灼热的阴茎捅进身体里时猎人恍如梦醒般惊叫起来，亚楠人伏在他身上凶狠地肏干他被舔得绵软湿滑的花穴。如果他属于月神的子宫被肮脏的精液弄脏，月神会生气，猎人想，这让他立刻害怕地哭了出来，一边哭一边用力的试图挣脱，但子宫颈被不停顶撞的酸胀让那股绞痛更加剧烈，抽干了他反抗的力气，让他只能无助地蜷起身体，缩成一小团瑟瑟发抖，而旁边还有也许整个亚楠的人在排队等待这份天赐的圣餐。


End file.
